Fairy tail's season's special
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: talks about pairings in fairy tail based on seasons and holidays, very intresting, gajeelxlevy but is now sticy but there are interferences by sabertooth. will the malicous love sick people minerva etc. will they get their love calls answered or will sting be able to stick with lucy? sorry to disapoint people but this fanfic is now sticy :(
1. the beginning of everything

Chapter 1

(Lucy's pov)

My heart was beating. "I love you natsu..."

"Really?" natsu's voice was excited. "I'm glad you finally accepted me as nakama, thank you. I guess this means i can enter you house any time any day."

"You baka," i threw a dictionary on the page L and ran away as fast as I could. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. "What the.."

"Hey, watch it blondie, " said sting while holding a bunch of roses. Then he notices Lucy's teary face. "Hey what's wrong?" He said putting the roses down.

"No-nothing," stammered Lucy. Then she took off again.

Then Sting looked across the field wondering what was wrong. Then he sees Natsu looking at a dictionary blushing fiercely liked he ate a whole crop of super spicy peppers. Then natsu looked around and then ran away muttering, "I like you too Lucy."

Sting had heard natsu muttering. "You too huh, now this means war, "he said cracking his knuckles with a black aura.

(Natsu's pov)

"What should I do," I wondered pacing back and worth. Never did i feel this confused.

"Yo, what's wrong ash brain, did Lucy confess to you or something," said Gray.

"You said that!"I shrieked feeling a wave of panic come across me. Now that ice pick knew, what would happen to me.

"No, just made it up, but.. ooohhhhh nastsu, did something happen with you and Lucy, you can tell me all about it, " said Gray in a excited in an extremely teasing voice.

"O-of course not block head, "I countered while thinking, how does squinty eyes know about Lucy much less love. Mira probably told him all of this!

"Just admit it, you love Lucy that badly, I'll be supporting you," whispered Gray with a smirk on his face. He was thinking he could use this affair as a threat for rest of natsu's life.

"Then, I will support you with Juvia!" Laughed natsu hoping that this would get Gray's mind off of him.

"What!" Exploded Gray blushing fiercely. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that. "I'll beat you up ash-brained idiot, "he screamed.

My smile disappeared. "You want a fight, I'll beat you weakling, " I mocked preparing a serious battle. Boy was I feeling good!

"Juvia will help her Graaaaayyy-saaamaa!"she yelled.

"Where did you pop out!" ice pick and i said in unison, sweatdropping.

Then they fought till sundown until Lucy was walking with Levy saw them. Now, Lucy had just lost her bargain with a really good book so she was not in a good mood.

"SHUT UP AND STOP, YOU IDIOTS," she yelled at the top of her voice really annoying. Annoyed enough to destroy the entire fiore.

"Lucy!"said me and gray at the same time. We quickly stopped our fighting and looked at her wondering what she was doing. However, she didn't say anything but levy did.

"Just getting chocolates, Lu-chan's afraid that you guys might barge in her house and hold a party so these chocolates is for just in case that really does happen, "said Levy.

"Invite me okay Lucy, I'm part of your team, please, "Gray said in a pleading yet unusually excited voice that freaked people out.

"SHUT UP GRAY, "I yelled. "Lucy, I...

"Lucy, natsu has something to say to you so you have to listen to the whole entire thing, no dozing off!" said gray in a very teasing voice.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!" I yelled for the second time.

"Lucy, i-i-i've been w-wanting to say this for a long time, " I paused, "well the thing is Lucy, i-i-i-i-i-i,"

"What," said Lucy annoying while tapping her feet impatiently.

"It's love!"said happy appearing out of nowhere.

"Happy, "said natsu in a threatening way.

"Sorry, "squeaked happy running away with his fish for Carla.

"LUCY, I LOVE YOU!" he said loudly yet blushing madly.

Gray and levy watched shocked and excited for what would happen next.

"Me too natsu," said Lucy softly


	2. sting's revenge part 1

Chapter 2

Sting's pov

"hmm... there is nothing to do," I thought until he was rudely interrupted from his boring thoughts.

"Guess what! Guess what! Lucy and natsu are now boyfriend and girlfriend, really, girlfriend and boy friend," cried levy. i was looking horrified of the very thought. He was with Lucy, how could he!?

"Also, Lu-chan's is having a early valentine's day party at her house too! Be sure to come, "cried levy as she ran off to tell biska and alzack who were across the street.

"heh heh, "I thought. This will be a perfect chance to get MY revenge salamander. "heh heh."

Back in the sabertooth lounge

"Come on rouge, you GOT to come to this party with me, aren't me teammates," I whined while Minerva was watching the whole scene while Rufus was dragged away by orga to karaoke.

"Why do I have to sting, this is your stupid party," said rouge.

"Come on rouge, there will be a lot of snacks there and cakes that taste like heaven, "I continued.

Rouge's eyes brighten up."REALLY! Then, why didn't you say so earlier," he yelled while he went to get a present and change his clothes.

"Yes!" I thought while pumping his fist in the air.

"So he is going to that idiotic girl's house, humph," she said out loud. Luckily sting was too happy to hear her say that.

At the party...

levy pov

At the party, Lu-chan and natsu-san were drunk. Natsu drank what gray called grape juice and went weird after. Lu-chan got beer in her apple juice. So, they both went crazy and drank more beer. Many fairy tail members in the guild where there to celebrate.

"Gajeel-kun, don't you like this party, "I said.

"Huh, it's just a normal party bookworm, what's there to get so excited about, "Gajeel grunted.

I shook my head wondering why sometimes I even like him."Gajeel-kun..." I went to Lu-chan's closet to get my present.

Rouge was watching those 2."How come Gajeel gets to be with her... Oh well, snacks are way better," he said going back to eating.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere," said erza suspiciously.

"Nope," he said slipping into the shadows.

I was walking to the closet to get my present when suddenly I felt a hand clamp my mouth.

"Don't say a word, "Sting whispered.

"Mmmmm," I muttered. The world went pitch black. The last thing in my mind before I passed out was ," Gajeel-kun."


	3. sting's revenge part 2

Chapter three

Gajeel's Pov

"Hey, where is bookworm?" I said glancing around party.

"She's probably going to get her present for lucy-chan, "said Jet drunk.

Lucy-chan? Wow Jet was sure drunk."Really?"

"Since when did you start liking Levy?" said Gray with a smirk on his purple face filled with blush, mascara and even eye shadow.

"Graaaaaayyyy-saaaammmaa!"Yelled Juvia.

"Eekk" Gray shrieked while running from a very drunk Juvia that was chasing Gray with makeup because being drunk had unfortunately put her in doll land where everything there was dolls.

"Come on Gajeel, just admit it," said Natsu stumbling around.

"You want it don't you, jerk?" I said on the verge of exploding.

"DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE." Yelled Lucy, after yelling, she passed out.

"Lucy!" said Natsu running to her.

"Freaks.." I muttered.

"Yep Yep, everyone can TOTALLY see that you have a crush on her, " said Erza.

"Aye Aye," added in Happy.

Sigh. Anyways, where in the hell did she go? She was already gone for at least an hour already! Then I went to look for her. Instead of finding her, I found her present untouched but ripped. At first I was shocked, and then came anger at who had kidnapped bookworm. Then when I was about to go and tell everyone, I found a VERY FAMILIAR smell. As if I smelt it before.

It was the same smell from a sabertooth member. It was... Sting. I was angry so angry that I nearly destroyed the floor.

"How...Could...He..."


	4. sting's revenge part 3

**This is chapter 4. please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

Gajeel's pov

I resisted the urge to destroy the whole entire house. Then I was running, running to the guild to see Master and tell him about the kidnapping.

"Master!" I shouted panting.

"What do you want Iron kid," Master muttered trying to finish more paperwork from the council.

"Bookworm's been captured by SABERTOOTH!" I yelled. Yet he panic, didn't even look surprised but instead, laughed.

"So you like her, eh," Master said while laughing.

"I'm serious old man!"

"Yes, yes, yes, just confess already," Master said with a yawn.

"C-a-p-t-u-r-e, capture, got captured, sabertooth captured bookworm idiot." Now I was really pissed off, how stupid is this old man.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, "said Master. "Besides, if they did, they would of been caught by our horrible friends, the council."

"Whatever, any ways, I'll look for her." I was going to go to fairy tail to ask for some help but I knew they would say the same thing as master, so I took off to sabertooth's guild.

At sabertooth's lounge, normal pov

"What the heck do you want," yelled Levy.

"Sheesh, just SHUT UPP!" yelled sting. "I am trying to think."Then rouge walked through the door. Sting of course, panicked.

"Ahh, you were right, Lucy's snacks were-, what are you planning sting?"He said in a threatening voice obviously not in a good mood.

"Let me out!"Yelled Levy, but it was muffled because sting was covering her mouth.

"Ha-ha," said sting in a really weak voice, "for some reason, I have no idea what you are talking about rouge?"

Outside the guild...

Meanwhile, Gajeel was only halfway up the damn mountain and if he wasn't careful he would fall back down which he had already done so like 6 times.

"Let me out, "screamed levy.

"Levy!" he thought and started to run but as a result, he fell back down. He stepped backwards and instead of landing on rocky ground, he landed on Natsu!

Then natsu said, "so where's Levy?"

Why are YOU here salamander?"Gajeel said. Standing behind natsu was the entire fairy tail guild including master, what a surprise. What was more surprising is that none of the members were drunk except for Cana as usual.

"We're here to rescue Levy, when we were giving presents, you and Levy weren't there so we suspected something had happened. And so, we went to the guild to consult Master. Right Master?"said Erza with a stare.

"Aye m'am." said Master who had bruises on his face.

"We got the information out of him with a little persuasion and now we're here, "said Gray who had stripped to the point where he only had his underwear on. Juvia was ready to faint.

"Now let's rescue Levy like a man," roared Elfman.

"Levvvvvyyyyy," shouted jet and droy.

"I'm getting fired up," said Natsu.

I was really glad that they had come to help but..."Hey, you guys ruined our sneak in plan, now they know we're here idiots!"I yelled.

Sure enough, sabertooth members were rushing to them saying things like, "what the hell are you doing here and get out!"

"Fairy tail fight!"Yelled Master who had magically recovered from his wounds.

"Yeaaaaah,!" they shouted.


	5. sting's revenge part 4

Chapter 5

Sting pov

I was pacing back and forth. What in the world have I gotten myself into. I looked at the closet where I put rouge into. We had a fight since he wanted me to release that fairy tail girl. So, we had a really crazy fight. Instead of Magic battles, we had a battle of throwing chairs at one another. I managed to win by throwing him a snack. While he tried to get the snack, I quickly tied him up.

**"Sting Eucliffe, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GUILD MASTER'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"**

At the office

"Sting... Why are THERE fairy tailians outside of OUR GUILD!" said Master who was getting angrer each word he said.

"Uh... I don't know," I said in a high pitched squeak.

"Then where is Rouge?" asked the Master.

"Ummm,uh, I think he is getting a snack?"

"I know you are lying, so...SPEAK THE TRUTH! STING EUCLIFEE!"

"Ok, yes, yes, yes, it's just that Lucy is now with "Him".

"AND YOU STARTED A WAR JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!" master screamed. "When this stupid war is over, I shall make you wear Girl clothing for the rest of your life!"

"No master, PLEASE have mercy!" begged sting. Then they heard a banging noise at the door.

"**OPEN UP YOU STUPID SABER'S!**" yelled Gajeel.

"Sigh," said master. "I will clean this stupid mess up THAT YOU made. You, stick your finger in your mouth and start crying while you watch this."

"Aye," I said doing the exact same thing Master told me to do.

"SABERTOOTH!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP STUPID FAIRY." He opened the door. The moment he did that, Gajeel was looking all over the place for Levy.

"Where did you take bookworm?" gajeel threatened.

"None of your business fairy tailian, just don't ever come back here to sabertooth."

"Your book worm is in~la~la~land~in the third floor's closet," said Orga having seen the whole thing coming back from karaoke. Rufus, well, he didn't look so good. It was no wonder, he had listened to Orga sing 24/7.

"Which room?" he said even though he already ran to a random room and opened a random closet finding rouge.

"What the heck?" he yelled punching him in the face closing the closet. He opened the second closet finding Levy.

"Oh, just some random person."

"Hey," yelled Levy but he was already at the third closet. He couldn't hear what Levy was saying because the 2 masters were fighting. He opened a 3rd closet which was a huge closet with Minerva changing.

"Kyaaaaaaa"

"Hm, wrong closet again, well then..." Gajeel said with no care about what he just saw.

Minerva threw a shoe at Gajeel. Instead of saying oww, a light bulb popped above his head. "Oh yes, how could I not see her, she was in the second closet. He ran to the second closet and freed Levy.

"Why thank you Gajeel-kun," She said really annoyed.

"It's okay, and I..."

"Hmmmm"

"Levy, I love you!" Gajeel said with a serious but 100% red face.

Levy turned super red."Oh, gajeel-kun, me too."

Gajeel then said, "so bookworm, what do we do now?"

Levy stopped blushing."**WHAT'S THE POINT OF CALLING ME **LEVY** WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO GO BACK TO BOOKWORM!**


	6. Minerva's plot part 1

Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! thanks for all the reviews and sorry for a long update. anyways, fairy tail's season's special will be postponed for a while since we have a writer's block. anyways, while we are trying to figure out this story, please read our new story, ****the guild and the ghost****. Please don't worry, we will definitely continue this story!**

**...**

Next day 2:00PM

Minerva's pov

Here I was, hiding in Lucy's closet ready to poison all the chocolates. But I made one mistake which led to ice boy and rain women searching for me right now, here's what happened after the war:

Flashback

"IT'S A TRUCE!"Master Jenma yelled to the fighting mages below, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Makarov, picking up the cue yelled the same thing.

"We apologies for the kidnapping, Master makarov, it was only something this little bastard sting did."

"No, it's fine, but I feel that there is too much tension between the guild right now, why not have a midsummer ball with all the guilds that was in the top 8 for magic games."

"Sure, good idea, but let's host a valentine's chocolate event first, it is coming up."

"Yep, yep, yep, let's do it," said Master.

Flashback end

I was of course listening to what they said, so I thought that this would be my perfect chance to get rid of Lucy once in for all. So, I snuck into her house at night, but while I was mid-way poisoning the chocolates, I stepped on a rubber ducky and woke ice-boy, which also woke rain women too. So here I am now, trying not to get caught.

"Who is there," said Gray.

"Juvia is!" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"No, not you, I mean-, what the heck is this?" he wondered looking at this purple lump.

"Juvia will put this in the chocolates for Graaay-saaama!" Saying that, the stupid rain-women put the poison on the rest of the chocolates. Perfect!

Juvia accidently smelled a bit of the poison. "oooh?" fainted Juvia

"Juvia!" said gray catching Juvia before she got another concussion. Gray studied the chocolates. What could make Juvia faint? Then he realised, poison!

"I guess I should freeze all the chocolates so no one would get poisoned," said gray and in 3 seconds, they were all frozen.

"What do you think you are doing Gray?" said Lucy pissed off.

"Well, duh, I am freezing the chocolates so you guys don't get poisoned." said Gray rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, you were hugging Juvia when she fainted and put Love potion on her chocolates," said Lucy rolling her eyes this time.

"Nooo-oo I wasn't," stammered Gray blushing.

"Yeah right, we totally saw what happened," said Levy. Everyone else had woken and were nodding their heads too.

Suddenly sabertooth burst in yelling, "where is our chocolates?" Everyone in fairy tail turned around and pointed at Gray and Juvia who had woken up now.

Meanwhile, I took this as a chance to get away. I snuck into the crowd of sabertooth members and said, "we were all waiting for our chocolates you know."

"It was-"yelled Gray.

"I am very disapointed in you RIVAL," said Natsu shaking his head.

"No, you got it all wrong," yelled Gray who was panicking now.

"You are just one selfish kid. OUT, out of my guild and take your LOVE (Juvia) with you," said master shaking his head in disgust.

"But-"

"OUT!" shouted everyone. So Gray and Juvia went out of Lucy's house.


	7. minerva's plot part 2

Chapter 7

**hello everyone, this is the update for fairy tail's seasons special, sorry it took so long! And sorry to disappoint nalu fans but this story is becoming sticy! we didn't want to make it sticy but we have kind of lost interest in this story so we will just end it quicker by making it sticy! :(**

Normal pov

Many months had passed since the ice chocolates incident. Makarov had apologized to Sabertooth's master and Jiemma accepted the apology because his guild ruined an event for fairy tail too. Now, everyone was planning a Easter Egg hunt. This one was special because the eggs would only open to who it was requested for.

"Ha-ha this one is perfect, "said natsu looking at a gorgeous ring with a medium sized diamond. "Since it is so pretty, I shall buy 2!" Saying that, he bought 2 that cost him 10 million jewels per ring. He wasn't in debt since he had been saving

Next week, at the Easter hunt

"Okay, let me explain the rules of the Easter hunt: Mira style okay?"said Mira. Everyone groaned, they knew she was going to do something horrible. "Okay, here are the rules:

-Every participant must participate with the opposite gender

-you will each be given an egg on the spoon, it must be on the spoon at ALL TIMES!

-your goal is to break other pair's eggs

-If you get your egg broken, disobey any of the other rules , you are disqualified

-the boundaries are the gates around magnolia and the time given is an hour, the last pair with the egg on the spoon in one piece is the winner

Now find your pairs and come here to get your egg, when everyone has an egg, we shall begin!"

After a while...

"Okay, is everyone ready!"asked Mira.

"Yeah!"yelled everyone.

"Ready natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Yep, lets destroy elfman and evergreen's egg, "said natsu in a quiet voice.

"Aye lets go Carla!" said happy as they flew. And thus, the games begun.

In the middle of the games...

"Lucy, I'm hungry, can I eat the egg?"asked natsu.

"NO NATSU DON'T-,"yelled Lucy but it was too late, natsu had burned the egg and ate it.

At the end of the games...

"The winners of this game is Gajeel and Levy, let's give them a warm congratulations! Second place is Carla and happy! Now the eggs with the presents will be handed out!"

"Here you go Lucy, "said Natsu opening the chocolate egg with the ring to give to Lucy. Lucy was speechless at the wonderful present.

"Thank you natsu, "said Lucy. "Levy-chan, Levy-chan, look at what natsu gave me for easter!"

"Yo bunny girl, um, I think natsu is a double timer, "said Gajeel looking at natsu.

"Huh, "said Lucy as she turned around. There was Natsu, giving the same ring he gave to Lucy to Lisanna. Once Lisanna recieved the ring, she looked so happy.

"Mira-nee, Mira-nee, look at what natsu gave me!"said Lisanna happily.

"Yeah..."said Mira nervously glancing at Lucy.


	8. minerva's plot part 3

Chapter 8

Seeing what just happened made Lucy tear off the ring on her finger and fling it at the back of Natsu's head.

"Ow!"said natsu seeing Lucy's tear streaked face. "Look luce, this isn't what-"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO-TIMER!"yelled Gajeel.

"Yeah, "said all of the guilds.

"Look, it is not Natsu's fault, I just said I liked him and-"

"Be quiet Lisanna, "said Lucy with a cold voice. "Everyone just leave me alone ofph!" Lucy had just crashed right into sting.

"Yeah, leave her alone Natsu the 2 timer. Wait, that's a wonderful nickname! Natsu the two timer! Is that alright Masters?"said sting.

"Of course, "said all the masters.

"Hey Lucy! Come back here! I wasted 10 million jewels on this ring, "yelled natsu. Then 2 hands slapped natsu on the head. It was Mira and Erza giving their evil stars in Satan soul and purgatory armor form. "What did I-"

"You are a stupid idiot natsu the 2 timer, an imbecile, what did you do that for?"said Erza.

"Yeah natsu, you didn't have to break Lucy's heart, "said Mira.

"It wasn't my fault! Gajeel was the one who saw it all, "said natsu defending himself.

"Yeah so, EVERYTING is not your fault? Eh? Natsu the 2-timer?"said Gajeel who was behind Natsu and looked like he could murder someone.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just shut up natsu, "said Erza.

"Okay jeez, I'll just say sorry to Lucy then."

Later at Lucy's house

"Open up Lucy!"yelled Natsu. Lucy looked through the eyehole and then locked the door, windows and the back door too.

"Leave me alone Natsu,"said Lucy in an icy voice.

"C'mon, just open up, please?" pleaded natsu.

"Just leave fairy-san alone!"said Frosh.

"What the hell do you want?"yelled natsu at frosh.

"Eep, eep! Don't kill me!"said Frosh.

"Yeah, "said Lucy as she swung open the door. Rouge came and picked up Lector. "Come on in rouge!"

"Thanks, "said rouge as he glared at natsu.

"Can I-"Lucy slammed the door in his face. "Sheesh, fine then, be that way ,"muttered Natsu pacing around.

"Welcome Rouge and frosh to my house,"said Lucy directing them to the couch.

"Hello Lucy, thanks for letting us in and we are really sorry about what happened to natsu, don't mind him, "said rouge.

"Yeah, thanks for worrying but I don't really care anymore."

"Okay, but that's not the reason I came here. I came here to tell you the truth. I think what Gray said is correct. Minerva did poison the chocolates because she wasn't with us when we came to get the chocolates and I saw her crawl out of the closet, "said Rouge.

"WHAT! SHE DID THAT! Wow...To tell the truth, I saw a flash of purple when I was sleeping but I never thought that would be Minerva!"

"Yeah, that's what I saw and it's very likely for her to do that too since sting likes you but not her."

"Sting has a CRUSH on me and MINERVA has a CRUSH on sting! I never knew that!"

"Never mind that, the main thing is that I think gray and Juvia aren't guilty."

"But how can we prove them not guilty? To be frank, I am not quite sure if what you said is the truth or not either."

"That's what Rufus is for. He smartly recorded the whole scene so I think if we re-watch the scene, we will definitely see Minerva crawl out of the closet, then we can prove Minerva guilty. No one, not even master doubts Rufus's memories."

"That's awesome, can you bring Rufus some day, if we gather more evidence, we might be able to bring Gray and Juvia back to the guild."

"Yes, that is perfect."

"Thanks for the information! Oh and rouge, do you want something to eat, I just baked a bunch of chiffon cakes and chocolate cookies!"

"Cookies? Chiffon cakes? Sure, thanks Lucy!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was outside watching. Since Lucy had soundproof walls and windows, he couldn't hear but when he saw what had happened, boy was he jealous!"

**Here is a long chapter! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	9. Minerva's plot part 4

Chapter 9

Natsu was pacing back and forth outside of his house. He of course was very jealous. Why was rouge with Lucy and not him? Does he have a crush on her too? Then he started to feel angry. Why was he such an idiot?

"Well, well, there's natsu the 2 timer, "said Erza passing by with Levy shopping.

"Erza!"

"Yes, yes, you call me Erza. Are you going to try to date me too and become a triple timer?"

"Erza, I regret what I did okay, please forgive me."

"Hah, as if I could forgive you, you broke Lucy's heart."

As if on cue, a huge swarm of bees came out of the bushes and started to sting natsu. "Ow, ow, what's happening?"

"Why it's me, "said sting. "I am the king of bees and they will do anything I say and I say get rid of Natsu!"

"Noooooo!"yelled natsu. Thus, natsu's torture began.

Meanwhile at Lucy's house

Lucy had baked Rouge's favourite chiffon cake and after he finished like a gazillion of them, he left saying thank you. She was now eating a cake happily. She knew her conflict with natsu was over so she can finally relax. She was so happy that the guild cared about her so much except for NATSU and LISANNA. She knew this was a very immature thought but she had already held back her anger so well.

DING DONG! Lucy turned around to see who had pushed her doorbell. It was Levy and Erza.

"Hello Lu-chan!"

"Oh hi Levy, want some strawberry cake?"

"Sure!"

"Ummm LUCY! I-I-I-I w-want some cake?"said Erza.

She laughed, "Of course Erza."

As they settled down eating the cake, Levy said," did you know that there will be a Midsummer ball that almost everyone will be going to? All the guilds will be there."

"Really! Oh I wonder how I should dress up..."muttered Lucy.

"Yeah Lu-chan, it's going to be a very wonderful ball with strawberry cake, "referring to Erza, "but HE will be there."

"Oh well, I got over him ages ago. Anyways, what should I wear?"

"I found a really good store Lucy, you should really come with us."

"Okay! Wait for me."

At sabertooth lounge

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BALL!"yelled the Master.

"What?"said the members.

"As I said, we're going to the ball since our previous holidays were trashed by some of fairy tail and our members. So we are going to settle this with a ball. It is called the Mid-summer ball and all the guilds will be going to it."

Meanwhile at the mall...

"Wendy, what should I get, "said Lucy.

"Hm, this blue strapped dress really suits you Lucy-san."

"Okay and Wendy, I know you want that strapless white dress, I'll buy it for you."

"How did you know Lucy-san?"

"Well I can tell, anyways, Wendy, Erza, Levy! Get whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

"Really Lu-chan? But what about your rent?"

"Oh, I payed that for six months already and besides, I have a bunch of savings I was going to use for him but you know what happened. Levy, I know you want to show Gajeel how you look with that dress,"said Lucy pointing to a sapphire dress with ribbons." Levy started blushing.

"Lucy, what will you be getting for the shoes? I just say a perfect shiny blue shoe that would go perfectly with your dress."

"Can you show me Erza?"

"Sure!" So, Lucy and Erza went to the shop.

"Lu-chan seems to be fine now right?"

"Yep, "agreed Wendy.

With natsu...

He was now in the hospital lying on the bed. He had managed to run away from sting's bees but he had still suffered a good amount of stings. Man they sure hurt! Gajeel came over to his bed.

"Hey salamander, having fun in bed?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, I'm not here to fight with you. I'm just here to tell you there will be a mid-summer ball."

"Really!"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Is Lucy there?"

"Yes."

With Lucy...

"Thank you so much Lucy-san!"said Wendy while holding on to her white strapless dress and white ballet flats.

"Yeah thanks Lu-chan, I don't think I could of gotten this without you, "said Levy holding her sapphire dress and high heels.

"I agree thank you Lucy."

"You're welcome. Guess I still have some money left for rent. That means I don't have to pay rent for 8 months now, Yayyyyy! Oh, I almost forgot, Erza, is jellal there?"

Erza nearly choked on her drink. "Eh? I-I-I-I don't know?"said Erza blushing.

"It's okay Erza-san, "said Wendy.

"The ball huh, I wonder how it would turn out?"wondered Lucy.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. The thing is, we are sort of losing great intrest in this story so the previous chapter will probably be the last one I am updating. There are still remaining chapters we haven't updated but we have a way more awesome story in find. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed Fairy tail's seasons special!

As we said before, we have an awesome new story at mind. The name of this new awesome story is, "**I hate you natsu, revenge is**** sweet."  
**Please look foward to it's update! ;)

Sereneskydragonslayer


End file.
